OverlordXfate
by Reddinnerbeta
Summary: Stuff happens. Sausgasm at its finest or at least leading up to it.
1. Chapter 1

Overlord X Fate fanfic

By- Riggengan

 _I don't want to die._ The girl thought to herself as she lay dying. There stood over the girl was a dark shadow that wore a white skull mask. That abnormal entity's existence defiles the logic and reason of this world. His eyes gleamed with sadistic euphoria like a kid smiting the ants below with a magnifying glass.

" YOUR DEATH IS CERTAIN. YOU'VE SUSTAINED A FATAL HEART WOUND. THERE IS NO ESCAPE….."

 _I curse this world! I refuse to accept this!I curse this world! I refuse to accept this!I curse this world! I refuse to accept this!_ The girl screamed to herself in her last moments of despair.

Humanity. Even in the pits of despair, people will crawl through the pits of hell even if it's through hanging onto a single spider's thread. Through sheer will the girl gave birth to a miracle defying all the logic of this world. Unknown to the girl she had managed to summon a servant through sheer will.

"WHAT IS THIS….NO. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE….!"

"[ Negative Burst]"

A dark wave of energy rippled throughout the room annihilating the shadows. There stood the avatar of death! There shrouded in the oppressing aura she could make out somewhat of a skeletal being inside a splendid robe.

That death was drawing ever closer to the girl as she lay helplessly. Her time had come.

 _He is going to devour me_ she thought.

He gazed at the girl with his empty sockets with a single gleaming point of red light glowing inside that dark abyss. His bony hands reached closer and closer. He seem to pause for a moment and reached inside his robe. There he hold a small glass bottle with red liquid inside. Whether its due to exhaustion or severe blood loss the girl finally succumb to the harsh stress.

The girl's name was Skyler Thompson, she was born to a low ranking magi family. Magic circuits were prized within the magic community. Magic crest are a magi family's most prized possession. They are the series of magic circuits that give the stable form required to perform magic. The older the lineage the greater amount of magic circuits within, allowing one to perform greater feats of magic. Unfortunately she was born into a second generation of magi. Her magic was extremely weak even compared to others in the same generation. In terms of age her family is merely considered an infant compared to many great families such as the Tohsaka and Einzbern. She was looked down on by many of her classmates.

Things had changed a year ago after her parents died in the car crash. Some people called it a freak accident. She knew better that it was not the case. Her beautiful blond hair turned silvery white. She was never the same again. Her despair started when she was visiting a friend in Fuyuki, Japan. She had heard rumors by higher ups about a ritual called the Holy Grail War. She didn't realize that she would be smack dab in the center of it.

 _What is this?_ The girl was surprised by the fact that her previous blood stained clothing was gone, in the place she was wearing a beautiful silk nightgown. Beautiful golden threads crisscross the priceless gems sewn across the dress. She checked her chest and found the wound was gone. There in the upper left part of the breast near the armpits she found a red symbol. She recognized it immediately, it was a command seal. It resemble a red maple leaf split into 3 parts. She panicked when she saw a dark shadow approach her, after all her last encounter didn't fair so well.

" _I am not your enemy"_. A deep voice echoed through what seemed to be a splendid room fit for a king. There stood the incarnation of death from the previous reclining upon one of the mahogany chairs, his eyes or points of light stared deeply at the girl.

 _Am I dead?_ Skyler mumbled which was barely audible to a mouse.

" _No, you are not dead. Your wounds were quite severe, which would have usually resulted in certain death"._ However, the being pointed his bony hands in the direction of a stood an empty glass vial no longer filled with red fluid on the table. _I merely used Minor healing potion so it was no big loss._ The being stared intently at the helpless girl.

" _Who are You?"_

The skeletal being stroked his jaw bone as if lost in thought. " _Once there was none who didn't know my name. I am Ainz ooal Gown. I prefer if you call me Ainz"._

" _I am Skyler Thompson. The successor of the Thompson bloodline. It's nice to meet you sir."_ The girl shakingly bowed to the being who call himself Ainz.

" _DO YOU SEEK THE HOLY GRAIL?_ " Ainz exclaimed.

The girl truthfully bowed and said, " _I have heard that the holy grail can grant any wish. I would like to use it to bring back my parents_ ".

A dark cynical laughter filled the room. The sound of a devil mockingly laughing at the little bird as it lay helplessly on his hand. The girl tensed, no longer able to hold the stress and there a faint smell of ammonia filled the air. There was an awkward moment of silence.

 _Cough, cough, cough._ " _What I mean is that there is an easier way to bring them back_ ". He then reached inside his pocket and took out what seem to be an ivory wand, 30 centimeters in length, decorated in gold, and gave off a divine aura. The being threw the priceless artifact as if they were worth nothing more than a bag of chips.

" _This wand will enable you to resurrect your loved ones. Now, do you still seek the grail?"_

There lay two options for the girl. She could take the resurrection wand that the being has given her and quit the holy grail war or still continue to fight for the holy grail .Yes, her mind was set.. She would fight for what is hers on her own volition.

A foolish girl. A foolish girl who would fight for the sake of fighting. Almost foolish like conquering the world.


	2. Chapter 2

"To me, Demons of the Lemegeton!"

The golems which heeded Ainz's command were made of rare metals that was especially effective against magical attacks. They moved before him with an agility that belied their heavy bodies, then took the ready stance they had assumed earlier.

They were built with the intention to stall the enemy. Even though the fortress was armed with every conceivable form of magical protection, Ainz knew better than to underestimate his enemy. His enemies were of the highest caliber, which no human can win against.

Now that the great Holy Grail War have started, his first concern was to guarantee his own safety. Although, Ainz had an absolute victory against the shadows, there was no guarantee that the others he meet would be the same. Also, Ainz have deduced that the shadows were most likely Assassin based on its fighting style, which was known to be the weakest servant. Ainz would need allies in the war, if he wants to win.

Ainz stroked his non existent beard.

The seven standard classes are the three knights classes of Saber, Lancer, Archer, and the four cavalry classes of Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. The most dangerous classes are the three knight classes. Saber class servants are agile and powerful melee warriors. Lancers are also very agile and skilled with long range weapons. Archers have the advantage of long range attacks and their near-total independence from their masters. Their high combat potential poses a high risk for Ainz.

Each of the seven class of servants have their own advantages and disadvantages. Although the three knight classes seem invincible, there is a huge flaw within each of the classes. Saber class is known for requiring a huge amount of mana like Berserker in order to fight at its full potential. Archer's advantage of high independence can also be used to create a wedge between the servant and master. Lancers just have terrible luck.

The classes that caught Ainz's eyes the most was the Archer and Assassin. Each of them have the potential pose a significant risk to his keikaku. Assassin's special class ability of Presence concealment rivals Ainz's own Perfect Unknowable and his ability to split his body makes it hard to know if it's truly dead. Even if both Assassin and Archer attacked, Ainz was confident that he could use various means to defend, escape, or counterattack. He had honed his skills through PVPing, and he would definitely not die with no means of responding. However, it dosnt mean he would get out unscrathed from the sniping.

" I'd make a good target if my opponent was Peroroncino-san."

Peroroncino the archer ― who was the most specialized in ranged combat within the guild Ainz Ooal Gown ― would probably be able to hurt Ainz very badly. That man could easily attack from even two kilometers out. His favorite tactic was concealing himself and then sniping his opponent ― albeit with a bow. That said, even if his opponent was Peroroncino, Ainz had no intention of allowing himself to be toyed with until he died.

" _Know thy self, know thy enemy. A thousand battles, a thousand victories. Right Peroroncino san!"_

He would need to plan out the right equipment for each of the enemies. Although luckily for Ainz, he have have mountains of weapons and artifacts which rivals noble phantasms. If the push come to shove Ainz can count on the god-like equipments left behind by his former guild members and the world items in Nazarick. However, Ainz have trouble deciding the right weapon for assassin.

" _Assassin huh_ " Ainz deeply sighed.

The mahogany table was littered with hundreds of half played game cds . His eyes were drawn to a particular cd cover that was laying on the desk. There was a picture of a man in white robe with a sword like contraption on his hands. Ainz was mesmerized at the arrow like symbol on the cover.

" _No it can't be!_ " Ainz evilly chuckled.


End file.
